Letting Go
by The Doe's Mistress
Summary: Set in Order of the Phoenix, Severus Snape is ordered by Voldemort to to gain Hermione Grangers trust. In doing so he is reminded of the girl he once loved and learns how to finally let her go. This is my first fan fiction so its not the best but hopefully over the next few chapters it will gradually improve!


Chapter 1: The Dark Lord's Bidding

"You know what you must do Severus. Gain the girls trust and Potter will be mine," whispered Voldemort, his eyes gleaming red with a hint of insane malice as he stared at his faithful servant. "As you wish Master" said Snape. With that he vanished leaving no sign that he had ever been in the old boarded up house.

Hogsmeade was covered in snow when he apparated. There wasn't a single person in sight even the moon was lonely, hanging in the starless sky. Making his way over to the 'Three Broomsticks' Snape replayed Voldemorts words over and over again. How was he supposed to approach her? It was no secret that he despised the girl, but to get to know her? "Madness" he thought while shaking his head.

As soon as he entered the rustic pub he regretted it. All of the staff was gathered round a large table towards the back. They were laughing hysterically and were very clearly drunk. "Severus! Won't you join us?" called Filius. The thought of sitting with such inebriated beings repulsed him. It reminded him all too clearly of his childhood…

"I think I'll pass Filius" responded Snape.

He was fond of this pub. It was a place where his custom was always welcome his presence perhaps not. There were still people who distrusted him because of his past. It was understandable and he accepted that. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Rosmerta talking animatedly with Pomona. When she noticed him at the bar she walked over to him. "What can I get you?" She asked while smiling. Every time he saw her she was smiling. It intrigued him. "Vodka. Large." She went behind the bar and prepared his drink. Handing it to him she said "This one is on Filius" motioning towards the small but larger than life charms Professor. Snape nodded.

Rosmerta knew he preferred to not engage in conversation and left to talk to more sociable customers. As he drank the clear liquid and felt it slightly burn like a small fire in his throat, ideas came flooding into his mind. Truth be told, luring her into his trap would give him immense satisfaction. Ever since she first entered his class she had been nothing but a great annoyance. The only problem Snape had was gaining her trust. The rest would be easy. He was feared and disliked by the majority of people at Hogwarts, students and teachers alike. How could he make her trust him? Would him interacting with a fifth year Gryffindor girl not be deemed inappropriate? "Perhaps not" he thought to himself, if the circumstances were indeed, appropriate.

He ordered Vodka and downed it in one gulp. Getting up from the bar he turned to go. "You've been avoiding me Severus" teased Minerva. She was swaying slightly as she edged nearer to him, her words slurred, her breath smelling of red wine. He had never coped well in these situations and this was no different. "Why is that?" She asked. Snape tried to pass her but she grabbed his arm. His face contorted in rage and she looked up at him. "Get your hands off me!" He shouted. The whole pub fell silent. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Minerva took a step backwards, "I forgot... I know you don't like anyone touching you... "He could sense the fear in her voice and he liked how she shrinked away from him in fear. It made him feel powerful and that was something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

"I think you better leave now" said Rosmerta holding the door open for him. He glared at Minerva before striding out of the pub. Snape rubbed the back of his neck and started to make his way back to the castle. He would have to visit Dumbledore and tell him what Voldemort had asked of him... Yet again.

When he finally reached the castle he walked briskly towards the Headmasters office. He entered and immediately took the chair opposite the legendary wizard. "What has he asked you to do?" Dumbledore asked, his voice calm, his eyes expectant. Snape scoffed before saying," He wants me to get to know Hermione Granger and to extract information from her about the boy." Dumbledore studied his face, looking into his eyes trying to find any sign of emotion in the two black orbs staring back at him. "Do what you must Severus. Perhaps, approach her in a different manner though. Minerva is still suspicious," chuckled the headmaster. Snape remembered that train wreck of a mission extremely well. Voldemort had ordered him to 'get to know' the Headmistress. For some reason he was under the impression that Dumbledore might have confided in Minerva. Why he thought this, was a mystery. The only reason Snape could find, was that he had once told Voldemort that the two professors always seemed close while he himself was a student. Maybe that's why he was forced to befriend his intensely private colleague. For six months he had forged a close relationship with Minerva, in which time, the Dark Lord ordered him to perform legilimency without her knowing. He had seen her worst memories and regretted ever taking advantage of her. That is why he was avoiding her. That is why he regrets that night. Snape smirked and said, "Well, Albus, Miss Granger is only a child after all." He turned to go and Dumbledore shouted after him "And don't you forget it Severus!"

As he walked down towards his quarters in the dungeons, he thought about the enormous task ahead of him. Sometimes he hated being Severus Snape.


End file.
